The purpose of this proposal is for the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) to continue its active participation (since 1959) in cooperative clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) . Since the last competing renewal application, the Arkansas Cancer Research Center (ACRC) opened in September of 1989. Dr. Bart Barlogie, Professor of Medicine and Pathology, Director of the Division of Hematology/Oncology and of Research at the ACRC, has replaced Dr. Lipschitz as PI. Eleven physician-investigators and 5 basic scientists have been recruited to UAMS, including 9 in Medical Oncology, 2 in Surgical Oncology, 1 in Head and Neck Oncology and 2 in Pathology. A large national referral base of patients with myeloma has been established (greater than 300 in 2 years). A newly established Bone Marrow Transplant program has conducted over 200 transplants in 2 years. Several SWOG trial were piloted by UAMS faculty including VAD, high dose dexamethasone, Interferon and autologous BMT for myeloma. UAMS faculty chair major clinical trials for breast cancer (Dr. Hutchins) and myeloma (Dr. Barlogie) . Over the past funding period, 600 patients have been .enrolled on SWOG trials at UAMS and by UAMS-affiliated CGOP'S. Patient accrual to SWOG has been in the 90 percentile among member institutions. UAMS has ranked in the top 10% for quality of contributions despite its low rank (less than 25%) in terms of financial support from SWOG. The establishment of the Arkansas Data Analysis and Management System (ADAMS) will further improve quality and management of clinical trial research at UAMS.